Destiny Strikes the Heart
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: When Amy's cards predicted the future first meeting between Sonic and her, she could not have prepared for how much she would fall for him. Sonic/Amy. One-shot. Dedicated to VampiresSuck- The Mad Hatter.


**A/N:** Hey everyone. We know we've been busy with other things, but we wanted to give you guys another story to enjoy.

**Sword: **It's more Sonic and Amy goodness!

Or we're hoping it'll be good. We wanted to do our own take on how Amy first met Sonic in Sonic CD. Seeing as we've never played it, we had to do a lot of research. This story was inspired by "Brighter Than the Sun" by Colbie Calliat. All characters, locations, and anything else Sonic-related belongs to Sega. We also dedicate this to VampiresSuck- The Mad Hatter, since she was the first reviewer we ever had. And given that this is about Sonic and Amy's first meeting, that's probably symbolic in some "come full circle" kind of way, but let's just go ahead with the story. We'd also like to thank logoleptic for beta reading this story.

**Pen:** There is no chance of this being mediocre, much less good.

**Sword: **Oh, shut up and let them read the story!

**Destiny Strikes the Heart**

Amy stared at the deck of cards on her wooden table. They sat there, innocuous and completely innocent of any wrong-doing. All they had partaken in was their purpose and nothing more. Anyone else would be thrilled by that, yet it had caused Amy nothing less than complete frustration for the past three days in her dreams.

"In three days, destiny will strike," Amy pondered aloud, wearing a distinct trail in her house from her constant pacing. Every time she passed by the cards, she threw a glare at them, but they stayed still, content to let her stew on the sentence over and over. "Destiny will strike. What does that even mean?" She had never heard such a cryptic prediction from cards in all her life. Yet every time she laid the cards down, no matter how much she stared at and studied them, they yielded the same answer every time.

Then again, the cards themselves were pretty unique to begin with. They were sported the same color and shape as an ordinary deck of playing cards. However, whenever she drew a card from the pile, it revealed not a number of spades, hearts, diamonds, or clubs, but a picture of her, standing in an obfuscated background with the words "Destiny will strike in three days." She would only draw two more cards before waking up, each one completely blank.

Somehow, she knew, remembered, and controlled her actions in these dreams, unlike normal ones where she went with the flow and could barely remember the slightest hint of upon awaking. And the surroundings were always the same: her house, with the sun rising as if the dream were happening in the real world rather than a temporary plane in her thoughts.

"Today is the third day," she murmured, glancing out her window as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, searching for its lunar partner that had already escaped to the other side. It knew and was furious that it had been late again, its anger resulting in a warm morning for the planet.

Amy turned back to her table and reluctantly picked up the cards. Holding the deck flat in her palm, she placed her other hand on top. "Tell me what this destiny is. Please."

Three cards once more faced her from the flat surface. But there was a difference this time. They had decided to cooperate with her. She laid aside the deck and traced the symbols and pictures before her, lovingly painted on in soft, delicate strokes.

"Today will be the day I will have a destined encounter with someone on Little Planet," she read to herself, her voice barely audible above the woodland critters stirring outside. The first card revealed her once more, standing not on a nebulous background, but on fresh green. The second showed Little Planet, not completely accurate, but she recognized some of the details so that she was sure of it. Each held pieces of the phrase at the top.

"And that person will be Sonic the Hedgehog." The last one showed a painted, blue hedgehog, name and all, running through wild, deep viridian grass at his top speed. He was indistinguishable in his face, but Amy could tell it was still him by the round little body and red shoes.

The little girl could not contain the excitement that welled in her very heart as she read off the name. "_Sonic the Hedgehog_?" she whispered. The feeling was too much to contain for her small body and she exploded, letting out a joyous cry. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

As she let loose that cry, her eyes snapped open. Turning from side to side, she found the scene much as it was in her dream. It took a few moments for her energy to catch up with her acknowledgement, and when it did, it brought the end results of the dream back to her. She threw off her blankets and hopped out of bed.

She was at a loss of what to do. She could scarcely believe that her destiny was intertwined with the hero of the planet. Her head spinning, she took a seat, wondering what she should do. Every few moments, she would look at nothing in particular, no longer upset with anything, and giggle wildly to herself and try to decide what to do and how to prepare. However, her mind was running faster than the blue hedgehog himself, unable to focus on any one decision.

Amy carried on for several minutes before the realization hit her. "I have to get to Little Planet!" She leapt across the room toward her small, wooden front door. She leaned back, checking her quills, green blouse, orange skirt, and ruby headband in a nearby mirror. Once she straightened and satisfactorily adjusted each item, Amy rushed out the door and toward Never Lake.

She knew the location by heart, having visited it on occasion for leisurely strolls. It was peaceful, serene, and the complete opposite of her current fervor. While small animals slumbered in the tall grass, she ran to and fro. As birds sang their morning tunes, she only tapped her feet and moaned worriedly.

"Maybe I should try somewhere else," she said to herself. Then she shook her head. "No, no. Little Planet is closest when it passes over the lake. Oh, I hope I see him soon. Maybe he's already there and waiting for me. Maybe he knows about our meeting too!"

Her heart fluttered at the thought. Amy could imagine the picturesque scene in her head. Sonic, standing in the middle of some viridian field, arms outstretched expectantly; she, running toward and colliding into his chest, held safe and warm within his strong arms; the sun casting a brilliant display of colors to celebrate their newfound union together. It was a lovely image that she wanted to freeze in her mind's eye for all eternity.

Such was her focus on her daydream, Amy did not realize that she had arrived on Little Planet until well after the air and sounds had changed. The lapping water against the shore she had stood on was gone, replaced with the wind swaying gently around her. And the wildlife was completely silent; the whirring songs of drills, mechanized legs, and other robotic noises was what she heard.

Amy opened her eyes and took in the sight. She gasped as the difference in her surroundings. Thick, old trees had been rooted deep into the ground, their skinny palm trees reaching high into the sky. There were no woodland critters to speak of that she could see. And the ground was the most unusual, as it rose, fell, dipped, disappeared, and was almost mountainous in its appearance.

"So this is Little Planet," Amy said to herself, stepping forward. She found an exceptionally high piece of earth nearby that she believed would provide a good view everywhere nearby. She climbed the nearby platforms, vaulting from one to the other until she was on top of the tallest one.

From her vantage point, she spied robots and machines trampling and patrolling the entire area. The closest one to her had the distinctive Robotnik face emblazoned on its chassis. Amy gulped and scooted away from the edge. There were far too many to handle on her own and they had not spotted her yet.

"Robotnik is here," she told herself. Everyone on her planet knew who the mad doctor was and how he often tried to enslave everyone. He was the type of monstrous being that caused people to install any sort of security in their own home and parents to consistently warn their children of whenever the little ones left the house to play.

"But if he's here, Sonic must also be here," she thought aloud. "And if Sonic is here, everything will be okay." Amy nodded and decided that she may as well stay put in that area, since it did not have Sonic's touch of destroyed robots yet. Figuring he would be there soon, she backed up further from the edge, but stayed close enough so that she could catch any sign of the blue hedgehog. And she waited.

Minutes of waiting turned into hours. The sun rose high in the sky and was halfway in its dive into the horizon when Amy groaned exasperatedly. "Where is he? The cards said it would be today."

Maybe the cards had been wrong? They never had been in the past, but she knew there was a first time for everything. But why would they suddenly make a mistake about something so important? She recalled the prediction several times, wondering if she read it incorrectly and if it had really been a different day, a different place, or—worst of all—concerned different people than Sonic and her. Each time, Amy shook her head, sure of what she remembered about the message.

"It has to be today, here, and with him," she assured herself. But as she looked over the plains, she found nothing, but more robots destroying the environment. She sighed, beginning to give up hope. "Perhaps I was wrong," she said, standing up. Besides that, she also wondered if two people could even fall in love before meeting. She had long had a crush on Sonic, but that was not love. As much as she wanted that to be true, she could have been mistaken once again- which she affirmed to herself that she was not—or that it would take time for such a love to even grow for either hedgehog.

"Or." Dare she even say it? "Or maybe we aren't meant to be." It was driving her mad and she was frustrated with her questions only being answered with more questions. She decided she would just forget the whole ordeal for the time being, since Sonic was nowhere nearby anyway.

However, she was not about to leave the planet in the hands of Robotnik. The presence of the robots and their destruction infuriated her. Amy was prepared to do something about it, though she had not worked out exactly what to do. Nevertheless, she walked bravely to the corner of the platform and judged how far a drop to the ground where the Robotnik's mindless troops were.

Before she could hop down, she heard it. That familiar sound of the sound barrier breaking in a deafening explosion followed by a rush of wind that filled the void. It stopped her on the corner, one foot of the ledge. Then she saw him.

He moved at a blinding pace that no one being could hope to keep track of. Yet when he jumped into the air, curled into a ball, and slammed down onto Robotnik's minions, there was a brief window where Amy had a clear view of him. Despite his short stature, he stood tall and confident to her, with a self-assured grin etched permanently on his face. His blue quills, razor sharp when he spun through the chassis of a robot, appeared soft and wavy all other times.

Amy swore that he hit her like a vision from her daydream. She was not expecting his arrival, or that he came so close to her. As she continued to stare, he closed in her spot, eventually propelling himself high into the air and landing on the bit of earth below her ledge.

That was when she noticed his eyes. Those dark eyes that were warm, at ease, and that Amy knew she could trust. She was not expecting it to happen so quickly, but she was already head over heels for the heroic hedgehog. It was a real, true yearning for him, even if it defied all logic. Besides, who was she to tell fate where it's supposed to go with her feelings?

She dared not blink as she climbed down, lest she might miss Sonic completely by him running away when she did. Once hit the solid ground, she caught his eyes. He did not say anything, only stared back at her. The strong and silent type? That sent chills up and down her body, playing her spine like a set of drums.

He quizzically continued to look at her, frowning slightly. Perhaps he was disappointed? Or that he did not even know who she was? She panicked at what she might have to do if that were the case.

However, his smile returned in spades and he waved to her. He _waved_ to her. She took that as a sign that everything was perfectly fine and that he had received the message best of all, he must be as excited as she was. They had a right to just love one another or leave the whole matter behind them and Sonic, like her, had apparently chosen the former. Amy could not believe that she had found such a love, but she was determined to keep it. It was not every day that one had the chance to say their meeting was ordained and they were destined to fall in love like the two hedgehogs had.

Amy ran toward her blue lover, arms spread wide as if she expected to soar like a bird through the sky. She crashed into Sonic, who stood firmly despite the force, and nuzzled into his chest.

"Oh Sonic! You're here! Just like the cards said it was meant to be!" she said, squealing delightfully.

The heat rose up from her chest and coursed throughout her entire body. That was how it started, making its way back to her torso with its accrued power and speed like lightning striking her heart. It tingled a little, going off and shaking her like the reverberation of a gun. And all around her, the entire planet seemed brighter than the sun.

Nay, they were blazing more brilliantly than the environment. For all Amy knew, they could be like stars, falling from the sky in their boundless love, shining however they wanted. Their love shining brighter than the sun, stars, moon, or anything else.

But as quickly as all the energy and feelings came, they were ripped away when Sonic pried himself out of Amy's grip. He said not a word, but just smiled. He hastily waved and dashed off, leaving Amy confused and her lovely world shattered.

"What happened?" she asked herself. "What did I do wrong?"

Did he not like her after all? "But he let me hug him. He also looked happy with me before."

Did she scare him? "If I did, why did he smile and wave?"

Was he not her love after all? "I'm not running in circles about that again. They predicted Sonic would meet me here, so the rest must be true. He must be my one love I'm destined to meet her," she said, recalling what she remembered of the cards' message.

Only one idea remained. Deep down, the confident, cool hero was painfully shy. It made sense to Amy and the more she thought about it, the more she believed that was the case. "Maybe he's not used to hugs," she said to herself, placing a finger on her chin. "I just need to be more careful and take it slow."

Yet slow was not something to describe anything about Sonic, much less a way to go about holding onto his heart. And Amy was so giddy to be with him, that she could not help wanting to hug him tightly again.

Through all her musings, an urgent thought finally broke through. "Agh!" she cried, clasping her hand over her mouth. "What am I doing? I need to catch up with Sonic!" She revved up her own legs and ran as fast as she could in his direction. Now that she had found this type of love, she was determined to feed it and treat the intense, amorous feelings better than anything she had ever had.

"This is going to be the start of something wonderful," she said, completely elated.

**A/N:** And there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Made a bit of an edit to this in regard to the original cards. Let us know what you think of it. As always, we like to hear your thoughts,-

**Pen:** Critiques,-

**Sword:** Or comments! Hey, Pen! You know what we haven't done in a while?

**Pen:** You had better-

**Sword:** En garde!**  
**


End file.
